Not Just a Big Sister
by bloodofstorm
Summary: "Ndon," / "Apaan?" / "Kalo Nether bilang dia menyukaimu, bagaimana?" / "A—aku.. Ng.." Wajah itu memerah, membuat sebuah hati kecil pecah berserakan. Hatinya hancur, lebur dan lepuh. / I know I'm sucks at summaries. I'm back! Read and Review?


Summary: "Ndon," "Apaan?" "Kalo Nether bilang dia menyukaimu, bagaimana?" "A—aku.. Ng.." / Wajah itu memerah, membuat sebuah hati kecil pecah berserakan.

* * *

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Not Just a Big Sister (c) Miyamiyamiyayam**

**Starring: Male!Malaysia, Fem!Indonesia, and the other character(s)**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), incest, Nether jadi orang ketiga(?), gaje, abal, cacat, lebe, model sinetron banget, alur berantakan**

**Rating: T, karena ada adegan yang belom boleh diliat anak kecil-_-**

**Terinspirasi dari fanfic Melayucest yang saya-lupa-judulnya, dan salah satu episode Glee-_- Maafkan jika ceritanya ngalor ngidul ("_ _)**

**Dont like, don't read.**

**

* * *

**

**Not Just a Big Sister**

Minggu pagi yang cerah, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Oke, tidak bisa dibilang pagi sih, tapi bukan siang juga—ok, lupakan yang barusan. Hari libur, hari yang ditunggu oleh semua orang dari berbagai macam kalangan—pelajar tentunya termasuk yang dalam daftar orang yang mencintai hari ini.

Tak terkecuali Indonesia. Walaupun ia adalah Negara, sebagai pelajar di Hetalia Gakuen ia cukup gembira dengan adanya hari Minggu, aksesnya untuk dapat bermalas-malasan di rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan sang adik—Malaysia.

Malaysia, pemuda manis yang rapi dan bersih ini adalah adik dari Indonesia yang berbeda 180 derajat darinya.

Dan hari ini, Indonesia tanpa sengaja membuat Malaysia keluar dari rumahnya dan mendatangi rumah Indonesia dengan wajah kesal menahan emosi.

Bagaimana tidak, beberapa menit yang lalu Malaysia tengah bersyukur kakaknya itu belum terbangun dari tidurnya dan saat-saat penuh kebahagiaan itu dimanfaatkannya untuk bersantai dengan tenang—namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng Indonesia yang menjerit-jerit menonton Power Rangers.

"INDOOON!" teriak Malaysia dari depan pintu rumah Indonesia. Dengan kasar, digedornya pintu rumah itu sampai tangannya memerah.

"Hajar terus! Iya! Hajaaar!"

Mendengar Indonesia masih ribut mengomentari siaran televisinya, Malaysia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Indonesia. Menyadari sang tuan rumah tidak ada di ruang televisi, Malaysia masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak.

Ketika Malaysia berada di ambang pintu kamar Indonesia, pemuda manis itu langsung melongo.

Lantai kamar tersebut dipenuhi pakaian-pakaian Indonesia yang berserakan, lembaran-lembaran kertas—yang diketahui Malaysia sebagai _doujinshi yaoi_, buku-buku pelajaran yang kucel dan terlihat seperti habis dilempar-lempar, bungkus keripik, dan tumpukan manga. Sementara ranjangnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi lantainya, namun spreinya lepas dan bantalnya jatuh ke bawah, juga penuh remah-remah kue dan keripik.

Dan anehnya—Indonesia yang duduk bersila sambil melongo di depan televisi masih saja tidak menyadari bahwa ada tamu yang tengah terpana melihat kondisi kamarnya yang spektakuler.

"Indon! Apa-apaan kamarmu ini! Berantakannya naujubillah!" komentar Malaysia spontan. Dan sesaat kemudian, ia mengutuk mulutnya yang berteriak tiba-tiba karena kini Indonesia menatapnya dengan tampang cengo.

"Malon! Ngapain lu di sini! Gimana lu bisa masuk! Pintu depan udah ditutup lagi belom! Pake acara ngomentarin kamar gue, lagi! Keluar! Keluaaar! Jangan mendekaaat—hmmffh!"

Dan akhirnya, Malaysia menyumpal mulut Indonesia yang cerewet menggunakan gumpalan kertas yang berserakan di lantai kamar Indonesia.

Kesal, Indonesia menginjak kaki Malaysia yang berada di dekat kakinya dan menyikut tubuh Malaysia yang berada di belakangnya. Lalu mengeluarkan gumpalan kertas—yang basah terkena air liur Indonesia—tersebut dari mulutnya dan menjejalkannya ke wajah Malaysia. Eeeww...

"Dasar jorok!" omel Malaysia sambil menyingkirkan gumpalan kertas itu dari wajahnya, lalu menarik kaus Indonesia dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Malaysia yang menjadikan pakaiannya sebagai sarana membersihkan wajah, Indonesia mulai berteriak kesal sambil mengatai Malaysia dengan sebutan 'ke-cewek-an'.

"Kebo!" balas Malaysia.

"Malon bego!"

"Indon serampangan!"

"Uke cantik!"

Mendengar sebutan dari kakaknya itu, darah Malaysia seketika mendidih. Dengan sadis, diterjangnya tubuh Indonesia hingga jatuh ke ranjang dan dijambaknya rambut gadis berkulit sawo matang itu.

"Gua nggak cantik!"

"Gyaaa!"

"Waaa!"

Dan guling-gulinganlah mereka di atas ranjang Indonesia sambil saling jambak. Kakak adik yang sangat akur ya...

Ditengah pertarungan mereka berdua, tiba-tiba ponsel butut milik Indonesia menyanyi dengan riangnya dan bergetar di atas meja. Setelah mendorong Malaysia hingga pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang, Indonesia langsung menyambar ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Halo? E-eh, Nether?"

Indonesia mengangkat telepon dengan wajah memerah, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya bahwa gadis itu senang dan sedikit malu menerima telepon itu.

Malaysia menatap heran ke arah Indonesia yang terlihat salting menerima telepon itu, ia langsung mendekat dan bertanya, "Dari siapa, sih?"

Indonesia melirik Malaysia dengan tatapan ganggu-aja-sih-lo dan kembali sibuk berbicara di telepon. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Indonesia menjawab tanpa suara, "Netherlands."

Malaysia mengangguk mengerti, ia mendengar dari pembicaraan nation lain bahwa Indonesia sedang lumayan dekat dengan Netherlands—namun setahunya Indonesia tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan penyuka bunga tulip tersebut.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Malaysia kurang—lebih tepatnya **sangat** **tidak**—setuju jika Indonesia dekat dengan Netherlands. Atau laki-laki lain selain dirinya, Malaysia. Apa mungkin ia—err, cemburu?

Tidak, mereka mempunyai ikatan darah. Tidak boleh.

"Jam lima sore? O-oke, sampai nanti," Indonesia mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Malaysia yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" Tanya Malaysia ketus.

Indonesia nyengir lebar dengan pipi yang memerah, senyum yang mengembang dan mata yang berbinar-binar. Uh-oh, Malaysia tidak suka ini. Malaysia tahu, Indonesia akan mengoceh tentang Netherlands—dan Malaysia benci itu.

"Netherlands, ngajak gue keluar! Apa ini kencan? Oh me goat~"

Malaysia tersenyum kecut, berusaha menutupi emosi yang tengah berusaha menguasai dirinya. Ia _ehem_cemburu—benar. Ia tidak suka dengan segala macam tetek bengek tentang Netherlands yang akan meluncur dari bibir mungil Indonesia, ia _ehem_cemburu_ehem_.

"Eh, Ndon,"

"Apaan?"

"Kalau Nether bilang dia menyukaimu, gimana?"

"Eeeh.. Aku.. Ng.."

Wajah ayu milik Indonesia mulai memerah, menandakan gadis itu merasa salting dan malu mendengar pertanyaan Malaysia.

Dan tanpa ada yang tahu, sebuah hati kecil pecah berserakan saat itu juga.

Raut wajah Malaysia berubah—menjadi seperti menahan amarah yang meluap-luap di dalam dadanya. Dan memang ia sedikit marah, namun ia sama sekali tidak membenci Indonesia. Sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya membenci perasaan ini—perasaan yang nista dan terlarang miliknya ini.

Ikatan darah—sesuatu yang menjadi dinding pembatas Malaysia.

Indonesia yang menyadari raut wajah Malaysia yang tak enak dipandang menjadi bingung. Gadis berambut sepunggung ini berjalan mendekati Malaysia sambil menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata hitam pekat milik adiknya tersebut.

"Lo.. Lo nggak suka.."

Malaysia memalingkan wajahnya—tidak berani menatap mata Indonesia yang seakan menelusuri seluk beluk matanya, mencoba membuka rahasia yang ia tutup rapat-rapat semata agar Indonesia tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Nggak suka apanya?" Tanya Malaysia pura-pura tidak mengerti. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha agar suaranya tidak meninggi saat berbicara dengan Indonesia.

Indonesia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Malaysia, memaksanya untuk balas menatapnya. "Lo nggak suka waktu gue—"

"Err—gue ada urusan, duluan ya," dengan cepat, Malaysia mengakhiri pembicaraan sebelum Indonesia menyebut nama itu. Nama yang membuatnya merasa sesak. Nama yang membuatnya kesal. Nama yang telah merebut hati Indonesia.

Ia baru sadar, tujuannya datang ke rumah Indonesia tadi adalah memprotesnya soal menganggu ketenangannya—kenapa malah ia yang merasa sesak sendiri?

* * *

Jam sepuluh malam, dan Malaysia masih duduk di ruang tamunya sambil memasang wajah datar. Mau bagaimana pun, Indonesia itu perempuan, dan ia tidak suka Indonesia keluar sampai malam. Sesekali pemuda itu mengintip melalui celah tirai, menunggu kepulangan Indonesia. Tak lama kemudian, suara deru mobil terdengar, dan samar-samar Malaysia dapat mendengar Indonesia dan suara Netherlands berbicara, namun ia tak dapat menangkap pembicaraan mereka.

Setelah suara deru mobil terdengar kembali, Malaysia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menatap ke arah Indonesia yang masih berdiri di depan pagar rumah gadis itu, terlihat takjub.

"Dari mana, Ndon? Malem banget ya pulangnya," sindir Malaysia ketus.

Indonesia menoleh ke arah asal suara, dan karena Indonesia adalah perempuan yang sama sekali tidak peka, ia tidak mendengar nada _ehem_cemburu_ehem_ dari suara Malaysia yang tengah berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada, kayak emak-emak yang mau marahin anaknya yang pulang kemaleman.

"Kan tadi pagi gue udah cerita, diajakin Nether—"

"Gua tahu, Ndon. Gua udah tau."

"Terus kenapa nanya lagi?" tanya Indonesia mulai kesal.

Malaysia mendengus, lalu berjalan melewati pagar rumahnya dan berdiri di depan Indonesia yang menekuk wajahnya.

Uh-oh, sepertinya akan ada perang lagi.

"Lo tahu nggak sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Malaysia dingin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Indonesia.

Indonesia mendesis, "Ini masih jam sepuluh, Malon."

"Masih? Lo bilang masih? Sekarang udah malem, Ndon! Lo itu perempuan! Bahaya!"

"Apaan sih? Jangan teriak-teriak, malu, bego! Lagipula tadi ada Nether, kok!"

Malaysia menarik napas, berusaha menahan emosi. Ia tidak peduli sekarang jam berapa dan mereka di depan rumah, ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli kalau Singapore dan Brunei mendengar keributan di depan rumah mereka yang juga bertetangga dengannya dan Indonesia. Dia tidak peduli.

"Lo nggak takut diapa-apain sama dia?"

_Malon apa-apaan sih?_ Batin Indonesia kesal, tidak terima orang yang disukainya dijelek-jelekkan oleh sang adik.

"Lo apaan sih? Nether itu udah nggak kayak dulu lagi!"

Malaysia mendengus, merasa kesal akan Indonesia yang tidak merasa takut akan Netherlands yang dulu sering berlaku kejam kepadanya—malah membelanya daripada dirinya sendiri yang adiknya. Walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar, dalam darah mereka mengalir darah yang sama.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan muncul di dalam benak Malaysia.

"Jangan bilang lo jadian sama Nether..," desis Malaysia.

"Kalo iya kenapa?"

Seketika, Malaysia merasa beribu jarum menusuk dan merobek-robek hatinya. Ia merasa sebongkah batu telah menyumbat saluran pernapasannya karena kini ia merasa sesak napas. Perutnya bagaikan ditinju tanpa henti dan wajahnya ditampar bolak-balik.

"Gua nggak suka.." desis Malaysia lagi. Kali ini ia tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, ia kesal. Ia marah. Ia cemburu.

"Hah?"

Malaysia mencengkram wajah Indonesia, lalu berteriak marah, "Gue nggak suka lo jadian sama dia!"

Indonesia bergidik saat ia merasa napas Malaysia menerpa pipinya, untuk saat ini, ia merasa adiknya benar-benar marah padanya. Tapi bukan Indonesia namanya jika ia menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Dengan suara gemetar, ia memberanikan diri untuk merespon perkataan Malaysia.

"Kenapa..? Kenapa lo nggak suka?"

Malaysia diam, namun tangannya masih memegang pipi sang kakak dengan kencang.

"Kenapa lo nggak suka?" ulang Indonesia, namun Malaysia masih terdiam menahan marah.

"Kenapa! Apa salahnya! Apa! Jawab gue!" Indonesia mulai berteriak, dan baru saja Indonesia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Malaysia telah melarangnya untuk berbicara lagi dengan menyumpal bibir Indonesia menggunakan bibirnya senidiri.

Kedua bola mata Indonesia melebar, kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Malaysia kepadanya. Malaysia, adiknya sendiri sekarang sedang menciumnya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Malaysia melepaskan ciuman itu dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada pipi Indonesia. Indonesia masih _shock, _jemarinya perlahan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan ia berjalan mundur—menjauhi Malaysia. Selama enam puluh lima tahun ia hidup, ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana dicium, tidak pernah.

"M-Malon.."

Malaysia sendiri hanya dapat membeku, ia sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia, Malaysia, mencium kakaknya sendiri, Indonesia.

"Gue.. Gue cuma sayang sama lo, Ndon," ujar Malaysia sambil berbalik memasuki pagar rumahnya, dan masuk ke dalam kediaman miliknya.

Dan Indonesia, masih merasa jantungnya berdetak dua—tidak, tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dibandingkan saat ia bersama Netherlands. Dengan tatapan kosong, gadis berumur enam puluh lima tahun itu membuka pagar rumahnya, dan memasuki kediamannya, masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Kata-kata Malaysia terus terngiang di telinganya, Malaysia menyayanginya. Tentu saja Malaysia menyayanginya—mereka bersaudara, Indonesia pun juga menyayanginya—tapi yang dimaksud oleh Malaysia adalah 'sayang' yang berbeda.

_Apa kamu juga 'menyayangi' Malaysia, Nesia?_ Sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaan yang muncul dari dalam benaknya tersebut, ia terlebih dahulu terbawa ke dalam arus mimpi.

* * *

**OWARI**

**01.34 P.M. — Thursday, 16 December 2010**

**

* * *

**

**OMAKE**

**Singapore's POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak secara tiba-tiba. Menyebalkan, padahal baru sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu aku memejamkan mataku untuk bermain ke dunia mimpi. Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara lelaki berteriak-teriak, diikuti suara perempuan yang balas berteriak. Aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan.

Karena penasaran, aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan memasuki ruang tamu. Perlahan, aku mendekat ke arah jendela dan mengintip melalui tirai yang kusibak sedikit—berusaha melihat siapakah orang gila yang berteriak-teriak di depan rumah orang.

Dan aku melihatnya, Kak Malaysia sedang mencengkram pipi Kak Indonesia.

Mereka sedang apa sih?

**End of Singapore's POV**

**Brunei's POV**

Ketika aku sedang mengaji, aku dikagetkan dengan suara lelaki dan perempuan yang saling berteriak. _Astagfirullah_, batinku. Penasaran dengan asal suara itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara mengajiku yang sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mendekat ke jendela. Aku tahu, menguping pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak baik, tapi aku sangat penasaran siapa yang berteriak-teriak pada jam segini. Aku menyibak sedikit tirai jendela dan mengintip dua orang yang berdiri sambil memasang raut wajah yang sulit dibaca.

Aku memperhatikan wajah kedua orang itu—aku sangat mengenalnya, itu Kak Malaysia dan Kak Indonesia dengan posisi Kak Malaysia mencengkram wajah Kak Indonesia.

_Masya Allah,_ apa yang mereka lakukan dengan jarak sedekat itu?

Kak Indonesia berteriak, namun aku tak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suaranya bergetar, seperti orang mau menangis. Oleh karena itu aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, suaranya samar di telingaku. Dan setelah Kak Indonesia berteriak, semua terjadi sangat cepat dan aku tak sempat menutup mataku.

Astaghfirullah! Kak Malaysia mencium Kak Indonesia!

Aku menatap mereka tanpa berkedip—saking kagetnya. Lalu setelah kesadaranku terkumpul kembali aku segera menutup tirai jendelaku. _Astagfirullah, maafkan hambamu ini ya Allah, _batinku sambil bersender di dinding. Aku langsung berlari lagi ke kamar, berniat melanjutkan mengaji sebentar, lalu tidur. Aku masih _shock_ dengan pemandangan tadi. Aku pikir, aku akan mimpi buruk saat tidur nanti.

**End of Brunei's POV**

**

* * *

**

**OWARI(lagi-_-)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Halooo~ Saya si author sarap bin geje balik lagi~ # Kali ini saya bikin Melayucest! (y) XD Sebenarnya, plot asli ceritanya nggak kayak gini, nggak ada adegan kissu-nya sama sekali, tapi karena saya memutuskan untuk merombak ulang fic ini, saya tiba-tiba ngestuck buat endingnya. Dan alurnya jauh lebih berantakan dari yang ini-_- yang ini aja udah berantakan benjet, gimana yang lama-_- Dan maaf buat adegan kissunya jelek, saya nggak jago bikin begituan =="

Dan bagaimana lahirnya adegan kissu diatas? Saya mendapat ide itu ketika teringat dengan salah satu episode di serial TV Glee yang berjudul Never Been Kissed (season 2). Bagi yang udah nonton pasti rasanya tahu adegan mana yang saya ambil. Yaitu saat Kurt melawan setelah di bully oleh Karfosky dan Karfosky mencium Kurt-_- Saat bagian itu, entah kenapa saya jadi kesel sendiri ==||| Ok, kenapa jadi OOT gini-_-

Ok, saya minta RnR-nya ya! #dilemparbolarugby


End file.
